OS Antalgique Mémoriel (Whouffle)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Avec une infinie lenteur, le seigneur du temps pivota, et son champ de vision trouble se couvrit d'épaisses taches noires lorsque la silhouette effleura sa pupille. C'était elle. SAISON 11


Hello hello ! 

Bon alors, il se trouve que ça fait un bail que j'ai rien écrit sur Doctor Who. Pendant que je regardais la saison 11 j'avais commencé à écrire un OS et je l'avais jamais fini, je suis retombée dessus dans mes brouillons donc je l'ai rabiboché pour en faire un truc présentable ! Pleins de coquilles et pas aussi bien que ce que je fais d'habitude donc, mais sympa tout de même, je l'espère ! Il se passe durant l'épisode sur le Solitract (je me rappelle plus le titre ni le numéro oups) de la saison 11, avec Jodie donc. Cependant le Docteur parle de lui au masculin, pour une compréhension correcte du texte 

**—————————————**

Non pas que cette nouvelle incarnation avait pris la fâcheuse l'habitude de perdre le contrôle de toutes les situations, ou encore de se laisser envahir par ses émotions, comme ça avait déjà été le cas pour d'anciens visages, mais le Docteur, en cet instant précis, noyé sous sous toutes les informations que son cerveau lui transmettait, toutes les questions qui l'assaillaient, était empli d'une terreur sans nom qui lui glaçait le sang. Il était terrifié, pas parce qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais parce que jamais il n'avait été confronté à une chose aussi grandiose, complexe et magnifique que tout ce qui pouvait bien l'entourer immédiatement ; chaque souffle, chaque poussière, chaque particule de lumière sur sa peau, tout ce que ses sens pouvaient capter. C'était exceptionnel, magnifiquement dangereux, incroyablement inattendu, et la terreur qui serrait ses tripes lui donnait l'impression que son estomac s'entortillait sur lui même à en faire des noeuds, et que ses cœurs se livraient un match de catch sans merci dans sa poitrine.

« Docteur ? »

La voix de Yaz, lointaine et inquiète, sembla le ramener à la conscience, et son regard affolé rencontra l'alarme dans les prunelles noisettes de la jeune femme.

« Je vais bien, tout va bien, tout est formidable. Je suis terrifiée, tu es terrifiée ? Parce que moi oui, je suis morte de peur »

Loin d'être rassurée par cette remarque très spontanée, Yaz implora le Docteur du regard en serrant fermement les plis de son pantalon entre ses doigts crispés. Tout ça ne l'inspirait pas du tout, elle avait su dès l'instant où ils avaient posé le pied dans cette forêt Norvégienne que les choses allaient devenir incontrôlables, et lorsque le Docteur avait peur, c'était qu'ils se trouvaient dans une situation extrêmement grave. Elle l'avait appris à ses dépends, à force de crapahuter à travers l'espace-temps derrière cette étrange femme.

« Alors le Solitract prend l'apparence des morts pour attirer les gens dans son univers ? »

« C'est presque ça... » murmura le Docteur, marchant énergiquement dans toute la longueur de la chambre à coucher et observant nerveusement le miroir dans son dos du coin de l'œil, ses courtes mèches blondes lui tombant sur le visage.

Faisant de grands mouvements de bras pour accompagner son explication, le seigneur du temps finit par enfoncer ses mains dans sa tignasse, sentant la crise de nerf approcher, tentant vainement de garder son calme, et de contenir son excitation. Si bien que Yaz se demanda si il avait réellement peur ou si il exaltait, ce qui était vraiment très loin de la réconforter.

« Le Solitract est une énergie très intelligente. Elle ne prend pas l'apparence des morts, elle prend l'apparence d'une chose précieuse, de quelque chose de tellement...important, qu'on ne saurait pas y résister »

Le Docteur s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce, tapant du pied sur le plancher, ce plancher qui paraissait si réel, les veines en ébullition. Le trop plein d'informations le faisait disjoncter, il essayait de réfléchir et de trier, mais tout se bousculait, et il se détestait parfois d'être aussi brillant. L'esprit d'un seigneur du temps était d'une complexité ridiculement ahurissante.

« Mais...il n'a pris la forme de personne pour vous, il n'y a que Grace et la femme de Erik... »

Yaz, sourcils froncés, soudain submergée par le doute, sembla s'interrompre brusquement dans sa constatation, un frisson visible remontant sa colonne vertébrale. Mais trop absorbé par sa propre réflexion, avec l'espoir de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, le Docteur ne s'en rendit pas compte, et malmenant ses doigts qu'il tordait dans tous les sens, continua d'analyser la situation plus que compromettante dans laquelle ils étaient.

« Je pense que c'est parce qu'il ignore qu'elle forme prendre, j'ai vécu si longtemps, connu tant de gens, tant de visages, tant de personnes...il y a tellement de possibilités...peut être que... »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un malaise palpable sembla rendre sa langue aussi molle qu'un vieux bout de Dalek, et qu'un frisson interminable remonta son échine tout du long, que le Docteur se rendit compte que Yaz l'appelait, et qu'il se passait définitivement quelque chose. Un silence d'une lourdeur étouffante recouvrit la pièce, fit geler l'air et laissa sa phrase en suspend. C'était comme un énorme poids tombait sur ses épaules tout à coup, le recouvrait entièrement. Le Docteur fixa Yaz, impuissant.

« Il y a quelqu'un derrière moi n'est ce pas ? »

La jeune femme hocha très lentement la tête, osant à peine bouger, et autant dire que le Docteur n'en menait pas large. Parce qu'il sentait cette présence dans son dos, une chaleur familière se répandait dans tout son corps, et soudain l'air n'était plus froid, mais une brûlure dynamisante. Avec une infinie lenteur, le seigneur du temps pivota, et son champ de vision trouble se couvrit d'épaisses taches noires lorsque la silhouette effleura sa pupille. C'était elle.

Et la peur dans sa poitrine gonflait en même temps que sa douleur. Parce que tout à coup, tout ce qu'il pensait savoir devenait poussière.

Rien n'était changé chez elle, elle était aussi fidèle que la femme de ses souvenirs, peut être même trop, tellement que même son regard semblait réel. Ce regard qui l'avait frôlé tant de fois, couvert, menacé, et repoussé aussi. Celui qui voulait dire que rien n'avait d'importance, que ça n'avait pas d'importance que le Docteur soit un fringant jeune homme au menton saillant, un vieux ronchon aux manières d'écossais, ou une jeune femme aux goûts vestimentaires douteux, ce n'était pas l'apparence, ni ce que renfermaient ses prunelles, c'était leurs mains, leurs étreintes, et un silence qui voulait tout dire. Et dieu, comme ça faisait mal de la voir ici. Après avoir mis tant de temps à se défaire de son ombre, après avoir enfermé les précieux souvenirs au fond de son âme, en espérant ne plus en souffrir, comme c'était dur de sentir sa présence.

Le Docteur devint si pale, en la voyant, si tremblant, si fragile d'un seul coup, ce mystère que Yaz avait toujours vu comme l'incarnation même de la totale-maîtrise-de tout-en-toutes-circonstances, que la métisse craignit sérieusement que le seigneur du temps ne s'évanouisse, ou du moins ne s'écroule au sol avec une absolue paralysie de l'existence. Pourtant, personne ne bougea, la compagne se tut, osant à peine respirer, le Docteur resta aussi stoïque qu'un menhir en apparence, mais plongé au cœur de ses souvenirs, et l'autre, celle qui n'était pas vraiment réelle, qui continuait de fixer son amour d'antan, un doux sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour Docteur »

Il se trouvait qu'en fait, la fragilité apparente qui avait engourdi le visage du Docteur était d'une profondeur bien plus alarmante qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, et chacun le sentit dans sa voix lorsqu'elle brisa le silence, ce trémolo convulsif qui grondait au fond de sa gorge. C'était à croire qu'il brûlait de haine envers cette femme, et comme si, paradoxalement, sa présence était la chose la plus désirée depuis de très longues années.

« Bien, bravo...tu as définitivement choisi le bon visage...et il est incroyablement... »

« Vivant ? » tenta la jeune femme.

« fidèle »

Quelque chose s'illumina dans le regard noisette de l'inconnue, quelque chose d'excessivement familier, quelque chose qui embourba son cœur encore plus profond encore dans une mer de pétrole, celle qui inondait ses veines. Ce serait se mentir à lui-même si le Docteur se contentait d'ignorer tout ce que cette copie ranimait en lui, même si il savait que rien n'était réel. Mais comment oublier la place qu'elle avait occupé dans son cœur, à quel point il avait souffert de toutes les fois où il avait cru la perdre, et à quel point son âme s'embrasait chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait ? Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas su comment faire.

« Vous avez changé. Une fois de plus »

Quelque chose poussait le Docteur à être en colère, quelque chose le poussait à la froideur, à la sécheresse sentimentale. Son savoir, sûrement, parce qu'il connaissait toutes ces vérités trop dures à accepter pour être vécues, et parce que cet univers conscient, aussi bon qu'il puisse vouloir être au fond de lui, avait pris l'apparence de sa faiblesse la plus béante, et c'était un sacrilège de violer sa mémoire ainsi. Elle était face à lui, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à la voir. Même si c'était ce qu'il voulait le plus, sans réussir à l'admettre.

« trop différente, peut être ? »

La jeune femme hocha les épaules, fit quelques pas dans la pièce, comme si elle explorait, ses cheveux bruns effleurant ses épaules et la malice qui allumait son visage aveuglante, comme elle l'avait toujours été. Le soleil qui serpentait sur le parquet effleurait sa peau avec tendresse, et son souffle était plein de paix. Yaz s'était oubliée au milieu de l'irréel de la scène.

« Vous êtes tous les mêmes à mes yeux »

Elle s'arrêta face à Docteur, qui se rendait compte soudain d'à quel point il avait changé. Ce n'était pas tant d'être devenu une femme, après tout, il avait toujours voulu essayer de l'être, mais ces petits détails qui vous font réaliser que vous n'êtes définitivement pas ce que vous pensiez être. Il ne la surplombait plus vraiment désormais, il n'avait plus cette carrure d'homme qui, autrefois, lui avait donné l'impression qu'elle était en sécurité lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras ou lorsqu'il lui tenait la main. C'était aussi, par exemple, ce corps différent de tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu, cette finesse si féminine, cette poitrine, ces traits. C'était tout. Cette relation lui laissait un amer goût d'inachevé dans l'œsophage, et ça, ça brûlait. Il était aux antipodes de tout, aux antipodes de sa propre existence.

« ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois avouer que vous m'avez manqué, tout ce temps, à voyager sans vous... »

Un éclair triste passa, fulgurant, dans ses iris chocolat, et le Docteur s'y reconnut lui-même, essayant d'imaginer tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire sans lui, à vagabonder quelque part dans l'espace et le temps, coincée entre deux battements de cœur parce qu'il avait été trop faible, tout cela pendant que lui errait à la recherche de ses souvenirs. Combien de fois l'avait-Il croisé dans l'univers, sans la reconnaître ? Tout lui était revenu finalement, et certains mots restaient imprimés dans son cœur, ces murmures perdus au fond du cloître d'Arcadia, et ces autres souffles que personne à part eux n'avaient jamais ressentis. Mais il y avait toujours des choses qui manquaient, et savoir que jamais il ne pourrait rattraper cela lui mangeait la conscience.

Le Docteur avait aimé beaucoup de femmes dans sa vie, il y avait eu des amours si violents qu'ils avaient vécu seulement pour se sentir consumés, d'autres doux, à peine effleurés, des passions dévorantes, interdites, éperdues et fanées. Le Docteur avait déjà aimé de mille façons différentes. Et elle, elle était la dernière blessure, celle dont il ne s'était pas encore remis, même des années après. Parce que c'était toujours si dur pour lui d'oublier à quel point aimer ainsi lui était interdit.

« Tu n'es pas réelle. Tu n'es pas vraiment là »

C'était une affirmation. Ou bien une question ? Même lui ne savait plus.

« Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer ? Je suis là, Docteur. Je suis devant vous, et mon cœur bat. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas simplement en profiter ? »

Il sembla sur le point de céder, pendant une minuscule seconde, et puis soudain, se frappa le front de son point, criant pour se ramener à la raison, si spontanément que Yaz, silencieuse, sursauta, sans émettre le moindre son. Le Docteur avait eu beau prier de toutes ses forces pour se souvenir d'elle lorsqu'il avait perdu en jouant avec la mort, et il avait beau lui avoir promis de ne plus jamais l'oublier lorsqu'elle lui était revenue, s'il en avait eu la force, il aurait préféré perdre son existence en sa mémoire une journée de plus, une éternité, plutôt que de sentir cet acide sentimental dissoudre sa raison. Ses cœurs battaient trop fort pour une seule poitrine, quel boucan, diable, il ne s'entendait même plus penser à lui résister.

« Tu n'es pas réelle ! Tu es morte ! »

Mais elle restait calme, toujours aussi maîtrisée qu'il l'avait connue. Son mystère. Son impossible.

« Vous semblez toujours si sûr de vous. Mais vos grands yeux tristes n'ont pas changé, et ils ne mentent pas, Docteur. Pas à moi, en tout cas »

La chaleur de son sourire était contagieuse, trop dangereuse pour qu'il accepte de se laisser inonder.

« Ce monde s'effondre. Vous ne pouvez pas nous garder ici, ou vous mourrez » murmurait le Docteur, mais il ne savait plus à qui il parlait finalement. Le Solitract ou elle ? Quelle âme voulait-Il sauver maintenant qu'il l'avait vu ? Son âme ou la sienne ? Il ne pouvait les sauver toutes. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, de toute manière.

Et le Docteur avait mal, mal, mal, des bleus à l'âme, des entraves mémorielles sans lesquelles il n'imaginait pas vivre mais qui le condamnaient à errer de tristesse en dépit jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité. Un main se posa contre sa joue, douce, mais froide, glacée même, et pourtant, à ce simple contact des décharges d'émotions déferlèrent en lui, traversèrent chaque atome de son corps, chaque millimètre d'épiderme. Son toucher était aussi tendre qu'il l'avait connu, aussi sûr qu'autrefois. Et Le Docteur ne trouva tout simplement pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour la regarder. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de garder ses paupières scellées, et de laisser échapper une larme, seulement une, d'entre ses cils étroits, avant de cadenasser tout le reste au fond de ses cœurs.

« Disparais, Clara. S'il te plaît »

Et lorsque le calme fut revenu, lourd, d'une tendresse mélancolique, et que le Seigneur du temps ouvrit les yeux, la pièce était vide, il n'y avait que lui face au miroir sans reflet, de nouveau seul avec lui-même et Yaz silencieuse dans son dos. Son fantôme avait disparu.

« Sortons d'ici Yaz »

Parce qu'il savait au fond que rester une seconde plus ici serait pour lui prendre le trop gros risque de se laisser aller à rêver. Et on ne peut pas rêver de revoir les morts. Sûrement pas lorsqu'on en a connu des milliers, et encore moins quand on est celui qui en a causé mille fois plus. Mais lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la chambre pour aller chercher Graham, sur les talons de Yaz, il jura entrevoir le sourire de la fille impossible pendant un instant, chaleureux, si authentique et si factice à la fois. Sa hantise, le souvenir qu'on ne pourrait pas lui arracher. Jamais. Pas à nouveau.

Mais Clara n'était pas là, Clara n'avait jamais été là. Et le Docteur se sentait soudain empli de solitude.


End file.
